


¡Yordles! - A League of Legends Story

by OrangeCassidy



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Adventures, Bandle City, Bandlefornication, F/F, F/M, Gen, Other, yordles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29395503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeCassidy/pseuds/OrangeCassidy
Summary: There are discrepancies as to the exact location of the yordles' home; however, some claim to have traveled through invisible routes to a land of curious enchantment beyond the material realm. What they are talking about is a magical place with no boundaries for them, misunderstood by humans, but with lives as normal as theirs. The yordles are small magical creatures that live their lives in the mythical City of Bandle, a place located in the spiritual realm separated from the physical realm inhabited by humans. Many say that these strange beings are evil and mischievous, but the reality is that they live in a similar way to us... this is their story...
Kudos: 2





	1. ¡Welcome to Bandle City!

**Author's Note:**

> Clarification: This story is starring characters owned by Riot Games, this story is made for the sole purpose of entertainment and does not seek any kind of remuneration. The opinions expressed in this section are the sole responsibility of those who issue them and do not necessarily represent the thinking of my story. Any coincidence with names, living or dead, is mere coincidence. Thank you for coming to read my fanfic~

_Oh, Runeterra... a place like no other, where humans are engaged in a full-fledged war for domination, for being the one who plows the corral... but this story is not about Runeterra, and much less about humans... It's about little creatures full of magic and other enchanting curiosities... we call them..._

**_¡Yordles!_ **

**_[Californication - RHCP (Official Theme of this story!)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OtXiwSCq99Q) _ **

_Opinions differ as to the precise location of the yordle land, though many claim to have traveled through invisible portals to a land of peculiar enchantment. They speak of an unfettered magical place where the foolish are led astray by a thousand wonders and end up lost in a dream from which they never return._

_In Bandle City, it is said that all sensations are heightened for non-Yordles. The colors are brighter, the foods and drinks intoxicate the senses for years and, once tasted, are impossible to forget. The sunlight is eternally golden, the waters are crystal clear and each harvest brings with it a bountiful reward. Perhaps some of these claims are true, or perhaps none of them are, the storytellers never seem to agree on what they actually saw._

_The only thing that is known for certain is that time does not pass in Bandle City and its inhabitants. This may explain why those mortals who do make it back seem to have aged considerably, while many others are never seen again...._

  
_**So... ¿What are we waiting for? Let's go!** _

  
_The yordles live in their own world, a spiritual realm separate from the realm of humans, which very few are able to access, through the use of magical portals, thanks to which they maintain peace in their utopian city._

  
_Bandle, distinguishes itself from other cities by having one of the most notorious characteristics, prevalent for a long time in the panoramic view and common in the southern towns of Runeterra: the green color. This type of cities besides having the Central Square, also have native vegetation in the streets, houses, sectors bordering the coast, in the hill and in the plots closer to the city._

  
_The Central Square of Bandle is a sample of the nature that proliferates in the commune. It is worth mentioning that this Square is not located in the center of the city, but in its historic center, which was the center of the city in colonial times. In addition to the Central Square, in Bandle there is another area with green areas in the commune, which is located behind the Mayor's Office. It is also possible to find squares in specific areas of the low roads and in populated sectors of the city._

  
_In the streets it is very notorious the predominance of vegetation, especially in the low avenues and the bandlesian ones, where when crossing the two lanes, they leave an area where it is possible to find the bandlebosques._

  
_The antiquity of Bandle City is under discussion. The founding of Bandle is often traced back to the first recorded expeditions of the legendary Steve Moxley, considered the founding father of Bandle. It is often said that it was founded before the beginning of the first runic wars, even talking about the appearance of the first Runaterranian settlers, so the city of the yordles has a rich colonial architecture, standing out for presenting the characteristics of a contemporary society, such as having hextech electricity, hot water, modern appliances, as well as audiovisual channels of television and radio. All thanks in part to the contributions of professor Cecil B. Heimerdinger (a great scientific yordle native of the area)._

  
_The architecture of the city is very picturesque, highlighting buildings with history as the Mothership, an old abandoned rocket in the middle of the Central Square. There is also the bridge at the entrance to the northern part of Bandle, where some yordles gather to fish for fun. And of course, the well-known street market, where the little guys sell the fruits of their labor, whether it be fruits, vegetables, beads, beadwork, wares, and that sort of things._

  
_Bandle, is the city of greater extension and population within the communal radius of the yordles. It is the neuralgic, commercial, economic and administrative center for them. The Bandle population, which corresponds to the high roads of the zone, is concentrated in the periphery of the commune, while in the central sector there are buildings that have commercial and administrative functions. In addition, the city, contributes with great part of the urban population of the commune. Bandle has important responsibilities, such as safeguarding security in the communal sector and adequately managing the health and education centers that are erected there._

  
**_And... Since we mentioned the word "education", how about taking a look at how things are going in the Bandle school?_ **

* * *

  
Bandle only had one school to educate the little yordles with the essentials like reading, math, chemistry and other edifying activities to prepare them for the future.

  
"Well children... as you may know mathematics is the basis of practically everything we have today..." Ms. Holja, the teacher, decided to put some of her little students to the test. "Let's see... Who can tell me... how much is 2+2?"

  
A little blue-furred yordle quickly raised his hand. "Four!"

  
"Very good Rumble, you've earned a smiley face on your record."

  
"Yes!"

  
A yordle with purple fur, white hair and big ears smiled. "I want a smiley face too miss!"

  
"Okay, let's see Tristana.... How much is 5-2?"

  
Tristana took her time to think about it, and decided to use her fingers to solve the complicated operation. "That's... Three!"

  
"Very good Tristana, you earned a smiley face too..." Just then the doorbell rang. "Oh, time for recess children, walk out instead of running."

  
None of the children heeded her and ran off like a bunch of little animals, except for one little blue yordle with blonde hair, her name was Poppy, and she was extremely shy, who briefly glanced at the teacher as she slowly walked out of the room.

  
"Hmm" Ms. Holja sighed. "These kids never understand..." She pulled a bottle out from under her desk and opened it to sneak a sip. 

  
"Kennen!" A small yordle with orange fur and brown eyes approached him. "Ready for our race?"

  
"Anytime Teemo... but don't complain when I win..." Everyone knew Kennen was the fastest yordle of them all, but Teemo was no slouch. Kennen was brown furred, with a small dark tuft on his head.

  
"Hey everyone, Teemo and Kennen are going to have a race!" a scruffy looking yordle named Ziggs alerted the rest of the group. "Alright alright alright place your bets kids, but remember, no veggies or peanut candy allowed!"

  
All the kids knew how Ziggs' gambling business worked, and they bet the most valuable thing there was, colorful candy.

  
"You can do it Teemo!" shouted Tristana.

  
"He will not win..." said another little one with navy blue fur and black eyes, his name was Veigar. "Kennen is the fastest of all of us..."

  
Teemo and Kennen got into position, and when Rumble gave the start they both quickly ran off, leaving a large cloud of dust in the place. Despite little Teemo's efforts, he was no match for the speed of Kennen, who took the victory, which had been the tone with all the previous challengers.

  
Teemo was panting. "He's so fast..."

  
"Hey Teemo... good race..." Kennen walked over and held out his hand, and he shook it happily.

  
"Thanks Kennen..." said Teemo, and Kennen went to get his prize in goodies.

  
"Teemo," said an older voice, and he quickly turned to meet a yordle similar in appearance. "Racing again little brother?"

  
"Yes Johnny... I want to be faster than Kennen!"

  
"Okay...," the older one smiled and patted his brother's head. "I'll go to the kindergarten to check on our little sister, be good and stay out of trouble. Got it?"

  
"Yes brother!"

  
While that was going on, Veigar was chatting with Poppy.

  
"Do you know what I heard? That once a girl went to the forbidden forest... and never came back..."

  
"Oh no... And that was recently...?" she said worriedly.

  
"Well, my mom didn't say when... but I think so..." 

  
"Poor thing... I hope she's okay..." 

  
"Maybe she already is..." Veigar made a death gesture.

  
"How cruel you are..."

  
"But it's just that no one is supposed to survive more than 3 days without food and water, especially a child..." At that moment, the bell rang again, recess was over and it was time to go back to class.

  
The class coming up was chemistry, with Professor Piddly. Though like most chemistry classes, most but a few found it boring, though they knew they had to pay attention to the formula he was performing.

  
"And now... I'll call someone to assist me... let's see..." The professor looked around at everyone present, and Ziggs raised his hand, super interested. "Ah, Ziggs, come here." The little guy got up and walked over. "Now, I want you to take that jar with the blue fluid in it, and pour some into the mixer. But just a little bit... Understood?"

  
"Yes mister..." He took the jar and inadvertently added more liquid than Professor Piddly had asked for. The mixture began to bubble violently, and what they thought would only be a small spill turned into an explosion of foam that filled the whole place.

  
"You can leaver early children..." said Professor Piddly somewhat dazedly.

  
"Thanks a lot Ziggs!"

  
He just burst out laughing, it had been super funny. "I didn't mean to!"

  
**To be continued...**


	2. The Moxley children

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BEFORE THIS: I would like to apologize for some mistakes I made while writing and translating this story. I'm chilean (spanish speaking country) and my english is not that perfect, so sorry if some things sound a bit weird c:

Everyone present came out with foam up to their noses and began to clean themselves. Teemo and Rumble were helping Tristana with her ears.

"You have very big ears Tristana" said Teemo.

"They're for better hearing" she let out a giggle.

"I don't even want to imagine what the Q-tips you'll have to use when you grow up will be like?" said Rumble who finished cleaning her right ear. "There you go, this ear is clean..."

"Thanks guys" She finished shaking off the rest, and covered them both with foam. Teemo and Rumble did nothing, just looked at each other. Tristana noticed them and burst out laughing. "You guys look so funny!"

Poppy burst out laughing too. "That's the funniest thing I've ever seen!"

They all burst out laughing, and that annoyed Rumble, who shook himself. "Shut up!"

"Rumble, don't get mad." Ziggs went to him and grabbed a shoulder. "It's not that big of a deal buddy."

He folded his arms and puffed out his cheeks, averting his gaze, but noticed something. "Hey, that kid over there looks weird." He pointed to a white yordle who was talking to himself, his name was Kled, and he was quite... particular.

They all looked at him, and Poppy was the first to say something. "Will he be lonely...?"

"I don't know... ask him" said Veigar.

"Do I...?" Poppy looked at them and they all nodded. "O-okay, I guess..." After taking some courage, she went to that strange yordle. "He-hello..."

Kled looked at her. "Look! An intruder!"

"What?... N-no... I came to say hi" Poppy fidgeted, he was a very strange child.

"Did you hear that? She came to say hi..."

"W-who are you talking to...?" She got no answer from Kled, who just gave her a look worthy of a madman. "Well... What's your name?"

"My name is Kled!" he exclaimed violently. "And you must know that for a moment I died! But then I survived!"

She covered herself, frightened. "P-Poppy..."

"H-hey... we'd better go look for her" Teemo suggested. "Uh... Hey Poppy!" He tried to call out to her, but she was so scared she didn't even notice. "Guys, help me..." He whispered to them for help, and Tristana was the one who stepped forward to go get her.

"Hi there, I'm here to get my friend, she gets sick when she's hungry so... bye" Tristana grabbed Poppy and pulled her out.

"Thanks for the help..." Poppy looked seriously at the rest.

"Hey, I tried..." Teemo defended himself. "But he... scares me..."

"And I wouldn't go near that one even if they paid me..." Veigar folded his arms and averted his gaze.

"He's just crazy..." Poppy looked at them. "But he seems like nice people..."

"¡¿NICE?" Kennen reached over and put his hand on her forehead. "You don't look feverish..."

The girl pushed him away. "Leave me alone!"

Kennen stepped back and whispered to Ziggs. "If you ask me, Dr. Kennen's diagnosis says she's an idiot..." Poppy heard that comment, and lowered her ears.

"Idiot..." Rumble whispered back. "You can't whisper next to someone and expect them not to hear you."

"Then why are you whispering too!" Kennen whispered back as Poppy slowly began to tear up.

"To avoid making you look even more of an idiot than you already made yourself look!" At that point, Poppy tearfully stormed out of there.

"Perfect... Are they going to fix it?" Tristana looked at them, and when there was no response from the boys she became annoyed. "You fools..." And the little white-haired girl went in search of her friend.

"Oh, well done Kennen, you made us all look like insensitive idiots..." Veigar pointed at him accusingly.

"Truth be told Veigar, you were already born insensitive" Rumble looked at him.

"At least I have a sense of reasoning... not like OTHERS" he replied angrily.

"What do you mean by that!?" asked Ziggs feeling alluded and offended.

"Guys, guys!" Teemo tried to calm them down.

" **SHUT UP TEEMO**!" they all said.

"Ok..." he backed off and Kennen approached Veigar.

"Veigar, you're cocky!"

"Me!!! Why!!?" Veigar looked angrier by every passing second.

"Because you just treated us like fools!"

"You were the one who started it, making Poppy feel bad!

"I don't remember any of that..." Kennen played dumb, Veigar had noticed and was about to punch him, but Rumble and Ziggs stopped him.

Teemo decided to stay out of the stupid fight his friends were having and decided to go in search of Tristana and Poppy, and as he was walking a thought ran through his mind. "Will Irene be out of kindergarten by now?" This was because he was in charge of going to look for her when Johnny couldn't, since his older brother was preparing to become a Bandle scout, as were his parents, and that kept him too busy much of the time. "Poppy...? Tristana...?"

Meanwhile and not far away, Poppy was sitting on a log, crying heartbrokenly as Tristana tried to cheer her up. "Poppy, calm down... it's all right. You know they're idiots..."

"But it hurt..." She looked at her with her little face full of tears. "You don't understand because it wasn't you the one they called an idiot..." She continued to cry.

"You're my friend... and..."

"Hey..." Teemo interrupted her, he had found them at last. The two yordle girls looked back.

"What do you want?" asked Tristana still a bit angry.

"W-why are you mad at me if I didn't do anything wrong?" Teemo hedged, frightened by the white-haired girl aggressiveness. "I-I just wanted to see if she was okay..."

Tristana sighed, calmer and looked back at Poppy. "Hey... Wanna get something to eat? Teemo wants you to be okay..." She smiled at her.

"Okay..." Poppy wiped her tears and Teemo sat down on the other side.

"Hey, don't feel bad about being a good person..."

"N-no...?"

"No, that's what makes you great..." Teemo smiled at her.

"Thanks guys..." she said a little more cheerfully.

"You're welcome" Tristana hugged her and then looked at Teemo. "By the way Teemo, what about the others?"

"They're arguing..." Teemo paused to think for a moment. "Shouldn't we go back to them...?"

Poppy looked at them both. "I don't know..."

"Well, maybe you talk to them another time... on another day..."

"Let's go get some ice cream" Tristana suggested, and the three of them left the place.

_ On the other hand, the other children were still arguing. _

"Oh yeah? Then let Teemo be the one to decide" Veigar looked to where he had last seen Teemo. "Teemo! Tell them the tru... and Teemo?" they all started to look around. "When did he leave?"

"Why were we arguing?" Ziggs was the one who felt the most confused.

* * *

_** Meanwhile, at the military barracks in Bandle City.... ** _

"Well son, we're done for the day..."

" Alright father..." Johnny looked at his father, Bandle's scout captain, Christopher Moxley. They had ended an intensive training, as the adult had noticed the great talent his eldest son had for combat. "Teemo wants to be a scout too? Why don't you bring him here one of these days?"

"Teemo is still too young for this Johnny, but when the time is right... maybe I'll bring him here. He's always had a lot of energy..." The patriarch smiled, the only thing he loved more than his job was his family. He had a beautiful wife and three beautiful children, what more could he ask for? "By the way son, aren't you going to go look for your sister?"

"Don't worry, Teemo will take care of her..." Johnny trusted his brother completely.

"Alright, I'll go to take care of some business with Colonel Kitsu. When I get back we'll go home..."

"Yes father..." Johnny watched him leave, and at that moment one of the many cadets there approached him.

"Hey Johnny, good job..." It was a brown yordle, about his age.

"Thanks Will, you're doing good too. We could make a good team if it comes to that, don't you think?" Johnny wiped the sweat from his forehead, he was still showing the effects of the training.

"Yeah, I think so, my instructors have always told me that I lack the ambition to go further, although well, you can't aspire to much in a place where there hasn't been war for thousands of years" Will said all this with a sarcastic and ironic tone.

"Yes... you're right about that. There hasn't been a war since... since my grandfather was still alive!" Johnny couldn't help but laugh, even though he knew he had named his grandfather, the legendary Steve Moxley.

"Your grandfather sure was a machine, at least that's what the history books, statues and pictures all over Bandle tell. I'd like to get to something like that someday..." Will sighed.

"Well, never say never Will.... I plan on becoming a captain like my father, or whatever I reach to take with my skills." Johnny knew he was being somewhat of a conformist with that remark, but he wasn't going to exaggerate either. "Besides, there are still plenty of survivors from the last registered war. There's... Colonel Kitsu, who they say lost his eye to gunfire. Also...Second Lieutenant Scott, and I think a Blomgrun as well.... and my father, who must have been still young... or at least in young adulthood."

"Nice family..."

"I know Will, I know..." Johnny watched Chris arrive. "Well, I'm off now, bye Will."

"Bye Johnny..."

* * *

_** Meanwhile, in the Central Square...**_

Poppy, Tristana and Teemo were really enjoying their ice cream, until the last one stopped and looked at the ice cream man.

"Excuse me sir, could you give me the time?"

"Sure little one" The ice cream man pulled out his pocket watch. "It's... 3 PM."

"Oh, I must go!" Teemo finished eating his ice cream in a hurry and looked at his friends. "See ya!" He waved goodbye and hurriedly ran off.

"Bye Teemo!" said both Poppy and Tristana.

Teemo knew why he had to hurry, he had to pick up Irene from kindergarten and he was running late. However, his worry was short-lived, as he could see that his little sister was waiting for him along with a teacher. Being the youngest of the three siblings, Irene could be said to be just a little orange furball.

"Hi Irene" Teemo smiled at the little girl.

"Teemo!" The little girl let go of the teacher's hand and ran to hug her brother.

"Let's go home... they must be waiting for us for dinner..."

"Today I drew a picture together with Diffy."

"Great, will you show it to me when we get home?"

"Yes!"

And so, the little Moxley children set off for home....

_** And this story will be continued in the next chapter.... ** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello there!
> 
> What a pleasure to see you again!
> 
> As I want to promise you, I will try to bring you a new chapter of this wonderful story every week, this time we got to meet Teemo and his siblings~
> 
> Do you like how this story is going so far? did you like it, let me know with a review! UwU
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading! Thank you very much for reading! See you next week!


	3. Meet the families

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, it's been fun so far, but this story is far from over. In fact it's just beginning.
> 
> GOD!!! IF ONLY MY HANDS WERE GOOD FOR DRAWING! I WOULD HAVE MADE A MANGA! YES, A YORDLES MANGA!
> 
> well *sigh* unfortunately you can't always get what you want...
> 
> Don't worry if your favorite yordle has not appeared yet, every yordle of the game will make at least one appearence, I promise!

Poppy and Tristana walked together for a moment, until they stopped at the market.

  
"Thanks Trist, I feel better already," Poppy said, and the two gave each other a hug. "I have to go home..."

  
"See you around Poppy" Tristana smiled at her.

  
_**(Poppy's family)** _

  
"Goodbye" The yordle with the little tooth out was on her way home. She lived with her father, Blomgrun, the best blacksmith in Bandle City. Her mother had passed away when she was very young, so her father was the only family she had. They lived in a small house away from the more populated area of town, as Blomgrun's work was noisy and required a large forge to do his work. When Poppy arrived home, the tapping of a hammer against an anvil could be heard. It was her father, working tirelessly as always. "Dad, I'm home..." Hearing no response, she turned to where the noise was coming from, there he was. "Daddy... Are you still working?"

  
"Poppy..." Blomgrun stopped and looked at her. "How was school?"

  
"Fine... they let us leave early because Ziggs got a chemical recipe wrong, left the room full of foam.... And then I went for ice cream with Tristana and Teemo..."

  
"Ah..." The major sounded uninterested, and went back to his work. Poppy gave her father a brief glance, disappointed that she had partly felt somewhat ignored by the major, and decided to go to her room.

  
She could still feel the tapping of the anvil, but she closed her eyes tightly, concentrating on ignoring the noise until she finally managed to fall asleep....

  
_**(Tristana's Family)** _

  
On the other hand, Tristana lived with her family on a farm located far away from the city, so she had the routine of getting up earlier than most yordles to go to school, since the walk from the farm to the city was quite long. Tristana's family consists of her mother, Liliana, her grandmother Yendy, and her stepfather Tobias. However, the little yordle did not get along with the latter, as she felt he wanted to replace her deceased biological father, Arthur Dawson, who tragically passed away from an incurable disease when she was just a little furball. Tobias was aware that Tristana loved her father, just like Liliana and grandma, he was a good man who died trying to be happy until his last breath.

  
The little white-haired girl was greeted by her mother, who at that moment was chatting with Tobias. "Tristana, we're going to leave some flowers for daddy, do you want to come?"

  
"Yes mommy..." Tristana went with her and took her hand. Liliana smiled and looked at the Grandma, who was sitting in a chair.

  
"Are you coming mom?"

  
"Yes dear... let me get up and..." The elderly yordle made an effort to get up on her own, and although it took longer than she would have liked, she managed it, she still had plenty of gas in her tank. "Alright..."

  
"I'm coming too..." Tobias looked at the three of them, and noticed the look on Tristana's face. "What's wrong daughter?" he asked.

  
"N-nothing..." Tristana ignored him and was the first to leave the group.

  
Tobias watched her and sighed. " As much as I try... I don't blame her for reacting like that..."

  
Liliana walked over to him and cupped his cheeks. "You know how it is honey... don't worry, I'm sure the relationship will get stronger as time goes by..."

  
"I know... but I don't want to force her into anything Liliana. I know how much she loved Arthur..." She gave him a peck to comfort him.

  
"I know your intentions are good Tobias... relax..."

  
"I do not want Tristana to think I plan to replace him..." The family had left the house, and Yendy took her granddaughter by the hand. Tristana looked at her and smiled.

  
"I don't think so either..." Liliana looked at her again. " Baby, don't worry... everything will be all right..."

  
"I hope so..." They arrived at a small hill, where Arthur's grave was located.

  
Tristana and grandmother were the first to arrive, and the old woman gave a bouquet of flowers to the little white-haired girl, who let go of her grandmother's grip and approached the grave. "Hi daddy..." she said as she carefully placed the flowers before the headstone.

  
A wind swept through the place... as if Arthur's presence could be felt from beyond the grave.... When a yordle passed away, it was said that his spirit still had the ability to manifest itself in the spirit realm, through small signs like a wind. To the more skeptical yordles, these were children's tales, but the more devout took great pleasure in knowing that the deceased were not completely gone.

  
Liliana and Tobias arrived at the grave, and together with the grandmother began to clean the dust from the grave and remove the flowers that were already wilted.

  
"Come here Tristy" Liliana gave her more flowers and pointed to a small empty vase that they had just poured some water into. "Put them in that vase daughter..."

  
"Yes mommy..." Tristana did as her mother asked, and put the flowers in the vase. " These are for you daddy" She could feel a hand on her head, and she turned to meet Tobias, she looked at him with some annoyance, and the stepfather could only let out a sigh and let her go. He had failed again in trying to bond with his stepdaughter.

  
They stood there for a moment, and Liliana approached the grave, whispering a few words that only she could hear. After that, the wind finally stopped flowing in the place, as if Arthur's soul had said goodbye, for now.

  
"Let's go..." said Liliana.

  
Tristana nodded, and approached the grave to hug her before leaving. "Bye daddy, we'll be back soon..." Grandma couldn't help but smile in a heartfelt manner at the action of her granddaughter, who reached over and again took her hand. "Let's go home, I'm hungry~" Tristana had a particular feature, she had a voracious appetite, she was able to eat the amounts that three yordles of her age would eat, and although it was strange for the family at first, they quickly got used to the little white-haired girl's needs.

  
"Come on~" Grandma said smiling at her, as Tobias slowly approached.

  
"What do you want to eat daughter?" he asked her, and Tristana looked at him a little serious. She didn't like Tobias calling her daughter, since he was not her father in her point of view, Tobias noticed this and looked away with some nervousness. Liliana saw this, and decided she couldn't allow it.

  
"Tristana, don't be rude, he's asking you something" Liliana was a little angry at her daughter's attitude against Tobias.

  
"Stew..." Tristana averted her gaze lowering her ears a little.

  
Liliana released a sigh and looked at Tobias as soon as they had returned to the house. "Will you help me cook?"

  
"Sure..." Tobias took her hand and pulled her close for a kiss.

  
"I love you" Liliana said.

  
"And I love you too" Tobias replied.

  
Meanwhile, Tristana had gone to her room, she needed to be alone for a while...

  
_**(Those who have no family)** _

  
**_Rumble and Ziggs_ **

  
Rumble and Ziggs had forged a great friendship, united by a taste for inventing things, and both had created a small lair in the junkyard of Bandle City, where the yordles used to throw away junk and things they no longer found useful. Although what was junk to some was gold to them. The little inventors had great skill, Rumble knew his way around serial circuits and construction, while Ziggs particularly excelled at making unstable inventions that mostly ended in explosions, although he had earned the title of "Bandle's best firecracker inventor."

  
"You know Ziggs?" said Rumble as they picked through the trash for cans. "I think if we keep this up...we can go to Piltover to meet our idol..."

  
"You mean?" Ziggs looked at him anxiously and the little blue yordle nodded.

  
"Yes... Professor Cecil B. Heimerdinger, the smartest yordle in the world and greatest inventor of all time!" said Rumble with a grin.

  
"I want to be a famous inventor like him! It's my lifelong dream..." Ziggs was beside himself with excitement.

  
"It's not your dream Ziggs... it's our dream..."

  
**_Kennen's side_ **

  
Kennen reached the top of a hill, from where he had a great panoramic view of all of Bandle City, but... as he watched all the other yordles going about their chores... a feeling of insecurity came over him.

  
"This place is... too crazy... not for me..."

  
Ever since he escaped from the orphanage where he had been born... he had been running all his life, but he felt he had to stop and think at some point, he needed a better purpose than to be running all the time... and maybe that purpose he wanted to seek....

  
"Maybe... Bandle is not the right place to make my life..."

  
_**Kled's side** _

  
Kled decided that Bandle was too boring a place for someone like him... he was waiting for a moonbeam to illuminate a rock where he used to hang around with his own thoughts, he knew that a portal could open... and it was only a matter of time before he could step out into a new world...

  
_**(Veigar's family)** _

  
Veigar only lived with his mother, Gina, a loving mother like any other, who loved her son.

  
"Mom... Do I have a father?" Veigar wanted to know the truth.

  
"Yes my child, you have a father, his name is Isao..." Gina made a sandwich for him for dinner. "But he doesn't live with us... because he is a magician who is in the physical realm..."

  
"The physical realm?" The little boy was confused.

  
"Your father told me about that realm, and as I recall it is the world outside of ours, accessible only through portals..." Gina did her best to remember part of the explanation Isao had given her long ago.

  
"I wish I could meet him someday... I want to be a wizard too..."

  
Gina reached over and kissed his forehead. "Everything is possible sonny... everything... if you believe in yourself..."

  
_**(The family of Johnny, Teemo and Irene)** _

  
Teemo and Irene had finally arrived home. "Mom~ Dad~ We're home!" said Teemo without letting go of his little sister's hand.

  
Elizabeth went to them as soon as she heard them. "My children~ How did it go?" she went to hug them.

  
"Fine" they both said happily and Christopher walked over to Irene.

  
"Where is my little princess?"

  
"Daddy~" Irene went to him, stretching her little arms out to be carried, which Chris gladly did.

  
"How's the cutest little girl in the world?" he asked.

  
"Fine," said the little yordle with a smile.

  
Teemo went to his brother, who was sitting on the couch, and stood watching him curiously. "Brother..."

  
"What's wrong Teemo?"

  
"Is it true you're going to be a soldier like daddy?" Johnny smiled and took him to sit him next to him.

  
"That's right little buddy, I'm training to be like our parents, a great soldier who will defend our home in the future."

  
"Great! I'd like to be a soldier when I grow up too!" Little Teemo was full of illusions, as any yordle his age could be.

  
"I know, but dad says you're still too little to be thinking about it... but don't worry, when you're older I'll take you to train with me, what do you think?"

  
"Yes!" Teemo hugged him.

  
Christopher and Elizabeth watched the scene with awe, with little Irene still in their arms.

  
"Teemo wants to be a soldier too mommy..." said Irene.

  
"I know baby girl. He wants to be a hero like mommy and daddy~"

  
"And what do you want to be when you grow up, Irene?" Christopher looked at his little girl.

  
"Hmm... I don't know...artist!" Irene raised her little arms happily and the two older ones hugged her.

  
"You know something Elizabeth? Every day that goes by I never stop being thankful for all the blessings life has given me. A beautiful wife like you, and these three beautiful children? What more could I ask for?"

  
"I don't know my love..." She blew him a kiss. "I don't know..."

**_ This story will continue in the next chapter... _ **


End file.
